duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Col. Angus
"Do not dally unnecessarily."' ' History Background Angus was born and raised in the glory of the New California Republic. As one of the few places of true stability in the Wastes, he was instilled with a great pride for the nation-state from an early age. Law and order are the only thing that separates humanity from chaos and suffering and he never doubted the merits of the NCR and its expansionist ideals. After all, the only way that humanity can prosper if they are united against the ravages of the world outside. As a result of this burning patriotism, Angus felt that he had no choice but to act, so he joined the military as soon as they would take him. In his youth, Angus was often frustrated by the simple tasks that were asked of him. Dull desk work and uneventful border patrols grated, but it was his duty to follow orders and he put his heart into them as best he could. After a decade of loyal service, he finally began to find the recognition he sought. Promotions soon began to follow and he found himself rising through the ranks and being sent further and further afield. Finally, a half decade ago, he found himself transferred to the NCR’s frontier in the Mojave and placed amongst the ranks in Camp McCarran. He has used every resource at his command to spread the influence of the NCR into this lawless territory, sometimes stretching his mandate to its limits, but never defying direct orders or overtly overreaching his purpose in this land. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Angus is deliberate in everything he does and he never acts impulsively. He approaches every scenario and event with care and tactical awareness. Every move and word is calculated before acted upon. On a related note, he is a stickler for propriety and he expects respect from his inferiors and has nothing but respect for his superiors. Law and order wins out over everything in his mind. This is not to say that Angus is without his vices. He has a great weakness for fine drink and lovely women. He never lets these predilections interfere with his duties, but he can be momentarily distracted by the promise of these small pleasures; but he will never sacrifice his greater ideals for temporary pleasures. Finally, as a result of his staunch mindset, Angus has acquired a small amount of arrogance in his position. He has earned his position due to a lifetime of loyal service, and he feels that he deserves every iota of respect that his rank entitles him. He does not abuse this power, but he never allows his subordinates forget their place; which sometimes leads to seemingly draconian discipline, but he refuses to see this as anything but beneficial to these soldiers. After all, order must be retained and rank exists for a reason. Appearance Mr. Angus is a weathered old man, whose eyes seem much older than his appearance would indicate. He has seen war and he bares the scars, both mental and physical, to show it. He keeps his appearance neat and tidy, always taking the time to look his best. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:New California Republic